


We're Under the Sheets (You're Killing Me)

by owltype



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: The first time it happens, it’s rushed. Filthy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I pounded out in a couple of hours. Something fun to keep me in practice. :) I hope you enjoy it.

The first time it happens, it's rushed. Filthy.  
  
No, it’s literally filthy— _they’re_  filthy. “Fresh” from an unexpected attack by gelatinous  _things_  that, when hit, exploded. Tony would love to figure out the why and how of that, but at the moment he’s a little preoccupied.  
  
There are bits of slimy, gooey organs stuck in Steve’s hair but that doesn’t stop Tony from running his hands through it, to pull him closer and whisper in his ear, “Damn it, Cap, hurry the fuck  _up_.”  
  
They’re in a conference room. It’s after debrief. There are still Avengers and agents around. They only have so much  _time_ before someone hears them and comes to investigate. Though, to be honest, that just makes Tony’s engine rev higher. He’s always been a bit of an exhibitionist.  
  
When Steve kisses him, Tony realizes he probably should be questioning this—it’s not every day your teammate pulls you into a room by the scruff of your shirt and sticks his tongue down your throat. But Tony loves unprecedented things, and Steve pushing him down to the floor and literally tearing his clothes off? Best unprecedented thing  _ever_.  
  
Later, once they’re put back together as best they can be, Tony turns to Steve and says with a saucy wink, “Thanks for the ride.”  
  
He leaves, doesn’t bother to wait for Steve’s response. This was a one-time thing, after all. Something born of anger, probably—Tony has always been insubordinate, _will_ always be insubordinate. Or a shield-brothers thing like Thor is always going on about. Whatever it is, it doesn’t  _mean_ anything.  
  
\-----  
  
When it happens a second time, Tony is the instigator. Steve is just so smug and Tony is just so  _pissed off_. So, he grabs Steve by the ears and pulls him into a punishing kiss. Steve responds by picking him up and tossing him onto the nearest horizontal surface.  
  
Tony both hates and loves the show of strength.  
  
“Cheater,” he gasps out once Steve pulls away from the kiss.  
  
Steve smiles down at him and it looks positively feral. He leans in close to Tony to whisper in his ear, “You love it,” before he bites a path down Tony’s neck.  
  
Still so smug. The bastard.  
  
“Shut up and fuck me,” Tony growls then leans in to leave his own love bites on Steve’s lips.  
  
\-----  
  
The third, fourth, and fifth times are much the same: hot, heavy, hard. Rough. Just like Tony likes it.  
  
The sixth time is weird.  
  
They’re all together for the first time in a while. Bonus: nothing is trying to kill them. So, bored, they decide to order pizza and watch a movie. Clint picks  _Clerks 2_ ; Tony is unimpressed. He’d rather be down in the lab finishing up the latest tech for SI. He says as much, even makes to leave the room, but Steve stops him with a hand on the wrist.  
  
“Please stay, Tony,” Steve says and he’s staring up at Tony with those too-blue eyes.  
  
Tony capitulates easily. How could he say no to that face? “Yeah, alright,” he mutters and lets Steve pull him down onto the couch.  
  
They’re close.  _Really_ close. Pressed together at the ankles, knees, hips, shoulders—Steve’s body is like a brand all along his left side and Tony can’t focus on the movie, can’t even  _think_ straight.  
  
Sometime during the movie, Steve’s arm winds up wrapped around him. His hand curls around the bone of Tony’s shoulder and his fingers caress lightly back and forth across his clavicle. Tony’s hand winds up on Steve’s knee; and when he gets drowsy, his head fits nicely into the curve of Steve’s body.  
  
Then, when the movie is over, they say goodnight to each other and go their separate ways.  
  
The sixth time is  _weird_ because they don’t have sex, but Tony leaves Steve feeling utterly, truly wrecked.  
  
\-----  
  
Tony wakes up the next morning feeling inexplicably angry. How  _dare_ Steve make him feel things? Tony hasn’t had feelings for anybody since…Well, he’s not looking to repeat the mistakes he made with Pepper, okay?  
  
So Tony runs away to his shop. “Lock it down, JARVIS!” he says.  
  
“Sir, may I suggest-”  
  
“You may not,” Tony snaps.  
  
If an AI could sulk, JARVIS most definitely is. He does as Tony says because he has no choice, but refuses to speak to Tony for the rest of the evening, no matter how much cajoling Tony does.  
  
And this is why he can’t have feelings for Steve. He drove Pepper away, and now JARVIS won’t talk to him. He can’t disappoint another person, he just cannot.  
  
\-----  
  
“Tony,” comes Steve’s voice through the glass. It’s a little muffled, but Tony can still hear his exasperation.  
  
It’s been three days since Tony ran away. He’s kind of surprised it took Steve even this long to come to him. He’d thought for sure Steve would’ve tried to break through the (heavily, very heavily reinforced—Tony has learned his lesson) glass on the first day. Steve’s a patient man, sure, but not when it comes to Tony.  
  
They’ve always lived a little too much under each other’s skin.  
  
“Go away, Steve,” Tony says. He knows he sounds petulant; he just doesn’t care.  
  
“Can we just talk?” Steve asks.  
  
Tony walks up to the glass, stands almost pressed against it, his posture mirroring Steve’s. Like this, they’re so close, separated only by the glass. Like this, Tony thinks he can reach out and touch Steve. He’s glad he actually can’t. He knows once he lets himself start, he won’t ever stop.  
  
“Talking is dangerous,” Tony tells Steve, his mouth nearly on the glass. Just on the other side of it lies the expanse of Steve’s neck. Tony wants to touch his lips to the pulse he can see racing, there, just under the ridge of Steve’s jaw.  
  
He shakes his head side to side, trying to dislodge those dangerous thoughts.  _Down boy,_ he tells himself angrily.  
  
“If you won’t talk to me now, here, in private, I’ll just broadcast everything I want to say through JARVIS and let the other Avengers and every SHIELD agent in this building hear it, so help me God.”  
  
Tony gasps in outrage. “You would not! JARVIS would not; he loves me, and he wouldn’t betray me like-”  
  
“Actually, I would, sir,” JARVIS says. Adds: “It would be for your own good, sir,” when Tony threatens to delete him.  
  
“I hate all of you,” Tony says.  
  
\-----  
  
They don’t actually do much talking, which Tony is immensely grateful for. He can talk and talk and talk, sure, but not about the things that really matter.  
  
Steve says, “I like you, Tony.”  
  
“Yeah, me, too,” Tony says, anxious and excited and so turned on, he feels like he’s going to explode.  
  
Steve surges forward, grabs Tony by the hips and kisses him breathless.  
  
This time it’s slow, wondering. They map each other out using their hands and then mouths. And when Steve slides inside of him, against his skin, against that spot inside of him that makes him see stars, against his very  _soul_ , Tony chokes on a quiet  _I love you_  because he does love Steve, loves him so much it hurts.

 


End file.
